In the past few decades, understanding of the biological role of nerve cells (neurons) has greatly increased. Specifically, particular neurons have been implicated in particular diseases. The present invention provides for compounds which inhibit presynaptic biogenic amine uptake in at least one type of neuron, the norepinephrine neuron.
Norepinephrine neurons are found everywhere in the brain, and are also known to exist in other organs of the body, such as the bladder. The compounds of the present invention indirectly stimulate the neurons by inhibiting norepinephrine uptake. Moreover, the adrenal glands are known to secrete norepinephrine in response to stress. Thus, norepinephrine is also called noradrenalin.
Patients with Alzheimer's and Korsakoff's syndrome and depression may have deficiencies of norepinephrine. The present invention is useful in treatment of disorders associated with norepinephrine imbalance. Schildkraut, Neuropharmacology of Affective Disorders, 427 (1973) is an excellent source of background information.